


【蓝漂亮生贺】被江宗主强吻的蓝宗主·后续

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	【蓝漂亮生贺】被江宗主强吻的蓝宗主·后续

火烧莲花坞是江澄的噩梦，将近二十年的时间里，特别是各种过年过节的时间里，都会梦见，用他的言语来评价自己的梦境，三百六十五天，至少三百夜的时间在做噩梦。  
但至少老天爷还是垂怜他的，剩下的六十五夜里，他至少还会梦见他的心上人。  
那个在他最无助，最落魄的时候朝他伸出手的人，白衣飘诀，俊雅如玉，翩翩君子。  
他觉得现在的这个梦境真的太美好了，他抱着他的心上人，把他压在墙上，感受着他温暖的身体，他迫不及待的把自己微凉的唇贴了上去，一声一声叫着：“蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣……”  
压抑了十数年的感情像是洪水猛兽般被放纵了出来，蓝曦臣在问他，为什么会喜欢他，喜欢他还需要理由吗？如果需要理由，因为那个人是你，这个答案，你还满意吗？  
再也无法控制从身体里倾泻而出的情感，他毫无章法的将舌头伸了过去，舔着他的唇，咬啃着他的唇，终于在他微微的惊呼中打开了他的牙关，舌头灵活的侵入。  
蓝曦臣的身体僵硬着，脑袋里像是盛放了无数的烟花，炸得他难以思考，他被江澄强吻了。  
火热的舌尖顺着他的下颌舔了下去，含住他的喉结，蓝曦臣难以抑制的低吟了一声，全身无力，想要推开江澄，却被他单手钳制了双手压在墙上，一滴汗从他的额头滑落下来，顺着脸颊淌落，缓缓的没入了正在轻啃着他喉结的人口中。  
身体里升起了酥酥麻麻的奇怪感觉，他再一次低低的吟叫了起来。  
江澄的手握住了他的下身，下一个动作则是将人连搂带抱，脚下一旋，压倒在榻上。  
“晚吟……我们……好……好说话，别动手……”蓝曦臣喘息着，恢复了自由的手阻挡了想要剥开他衣服的手，他突然后悔自己没有阻止他喝酒，如果没有喝醉，他就不会如此这般对待他。  
可是，他从来都是一个诚实的人，他清楚的感受到自己身体里的某一处开关被打开了，从未有过的快感充斥着整个身体，他不讨厌江澄亲吻他，触摸他，甚至已经开始用力的撕扯他的衣服。  
他的大手轻轻握住他的，这一刻的臣服让江澄意外的兴奋，压下身体，再一次含住他的唇，碾转他的热情，蓝家繁琐的衣衫被解开了，帐幔轻轻落下，隔绝了早已无法控制的情欲。  
蓝家的校服掩藏住蓝曦臣健硕的身材，即便是自己的亲弟弟，蓝曦臣也不曾这样坦露过，而此时，被酒醉的江澄解开了，还是自己握着他的手一起解开的，他的双眸之间流露着难以克制的羞怯，并拢双腿想要阻止在他身上行凶人拔掉最后的阻挡。  
可他早已没有了力气去阻挡身上最后一块布料被扒得精光，扭过头，露出粉红的耳尖。  
江澄的唇含住他的乳头，舔咬着，像是吃到了世上最美味的果实，一路又舔又咬，灵活的舌头顺着肚脐打着圈，蓝曦臣双手抓住床单，压抑着自己的声音，情欲却早已透过他的眼眉流泻在他的全身。  
“晚吟……别……脏……”断断续续的话语，半推半就的大手压在江澄的头上，终于惊喘着，早已发硬的凶器被含入了温暖的口腔里。  
一瞬间，三十七年的清修被抛掷九霄之外，柔软的口唇包裹住他凶器的头部，舌头轻舔，让凶器无法抑制的硬了一分，仅仅一下，就已经将他推入了凡世间的七情六欲里，忘记他是姑苏蓝氏的宗主，忘记他是蓝曦臣，忘记所有的身份，只想要得更多。  
硕长坚硬的凶器被江澄温柔的含住，吞吐，在梦中无数次做的事，终于半梦半醒间得以实施，像是从未得到玩具的孩子终于拥有了他梦寐以求的宝贝，舔咬着，帐幔里散发着淡淡的腥檀，混杂着两个人急促的呻吟。  
“江晚吟，从此以后，你就是我的人了！”蓝曦臣的双手按在江澄的头顶，食指穿透他的黑发，面色潮红，低低的呻吟伴着坚定的语气，“现在后悔已经来不及了。”  
为什么要后悔？  
正在努力耕耘的人茫然的抬起脸来，唇瓣水涟红艳，唇角淌落一丝银色的水光。  
“我娶你！”坚定的令人无法反驳的语气，低下头去，再一次含住了他未来道侣的凶器。  
帐幔里浓烈的情欲裹着彼此，直到抛上快感的云端，汗水交织，唇齿相缠的吻在一起。  
然后……  
酒醉加上兴奋过度，江宗主在这一片浓烈的靡靡春色里，直接倒头就睡了。  
蓝曦臣坐起身来，裸着身体，失笑，低下头去，轻吻江澄的额头，随即抱着双膝，把脸埋进去，傻笑着测过脸来，望着双眉紧拧的人，按耐不住伸出手去，将他紧锁的眉头抚平，这才起身穿衣，将榻上的凌乱收拾了一下。  
结果，第二天醒来，江澄不见了，只留下跑路的时候不及挂在腰间的银铃，蓝曦臣觉得自己被抛弃了。  
蓝曦臣追到莲花坞，见到刚沐完浴的江宗主，自然是不肯就此罢休的。  
把江宗主直接丢在榻上，以牙还牙，扒了他的衣服，用口先让他泄了身。  
高潮过后的身体敏感之极，舞剑弄萧的手掌轻抚他的腰肢，江澄浑身战栗的拒绝他，可一等心上人起身，他水汽蒙蒙的眼睛就露出失落之色。  
但是，下一刻，泽芜君扒光了自己的衣服压了上去……  
“蓝曦臣，你是不是偷看过你们蓝家私藏的春宫图……”  
“混蛋，轻点……”  
“嗯……啊……蓝……曦臣……你的雅正……”  
“被晚吟吃了！”  
云梦江氏的宗主卧房里春情浓浓。  
事后，蓝曦臣叫人送来了热水，亲自给江澄净身，翻出卧房里放着的新被单，重新铺了床，让江澄睡得舒服些，匆匆沐了浴，回到卧房，裸着身体躺在江澄身旁，被嫌弃的踹了一脚，让他暂时先穿他的紫衣凑合一下。  
蓝曦臣依了他，先穿了他的紫衣，想着浴房里的被单和凌乱的衣物，想必江家的人也会猜疑，不如先让江家的总管知道自己与他们宗主的事。  
于是，没多久，老江就急匆匆的来了，看着负手站立在宗主卧房门口的紫色身影，微微一愣，可他老江也是见过大场面的人，瞧见泽芜君穿着自家宗主的贴身衣物，加上今儿早上宗主像是逃跑一样的回来，这其中的关联，可是让他有了很多的联想。  
蓝曦臣知他是江家的老人，从射日之征之时就跟着江澄，是靠得住的人，便把江澄昨日喝酒醉向自己表白，并且做了不可描述的事，该说的说，不该说的自然是瞒得滴水不漏，然后，他们刚刚结为道侣了。  
老江听到他最后一句话，老泪纵横，百感交集，上前握住他的手，老人家哭得跟孩子似的，说我们家公子心悦泽芜君你十多年了，如今心愿得偿，你可要好好待我们公子。  
蓝曦臣自然保证，绝不会辜负了江澄的真情。  
食髓知味的江宗主和蓝宗主，三天没有出门来。  
老江对手下人说，宗主受了点伤，需要灵力高强的人双修才能恢复功力，泽芜君是最好的人选，不管主卧房里发生什么，谁也不要靠近，做该做的事，宗主好，大家好。  
于是，莲花坞的人有了一种前所未有的共识：别听，别看，别问，宗主好，大家好。  
江宗主能被蓝宗主关在卧房里三天，自然是蓝宗主百般的讨好着，每次做完了，亲自动手净身，抹上亲手调配处来的玫瑰膏，揉着他酸痛的腰，世间有这样待遇的也只有他江晚吟独有。  
等三天后，江澄带着蓝曦臣去了江家的祠堂，跪在父母的灵前，紧握着蓝曦臣的手，一字一句，坚定自己断袖的信念，此生非蓝曦臣不可，三跪九叩，直接和心上人在祠堂里行了大礼结为道侣，在他这里就算是礼成，蓝曦臣正儿八经的已经是江家的主母了。  
临走的时候，江澄脚下一顿，神色一黯，握了握道侣的手，薄唇一掀，道：“魏无羡带着你弟弟私闯我家的祠堂，你弟弟还跟我动了手。”  
神情一动，扭过头去，声音低沉了下来：“然后，我知道自己体内的金丹是魏无羡给我的……”  
蓝曦臣心疼的将他拥入怀中，一只手在他的后背轻轻拍了拍，“事情一样一样的解决，以后，你便是忘机的……”本来大嫂二字立马就要说出口了，知他会不悦，马上改口，“兄嫂，姑苏蓝氏的主母，做的云深不知处一半的主，想要怎么责罚忘机，你说便是。”  
兄嫂二字取悦了江澄，往他的肩上一靠，嗯了一声。  
两个人手拉着手走出了祠堂，往后的日子，他们都会陪在彼此的身边，为彼此遮风挡雨，爱他，护他，此生无悔。  
——————  
几天后，云深不知处的蓝老先生接待了带着重礼前来拜访的江宗主，和他一起来的是自家的大侄子，满脸的春风得意，手牵着手，蓝启仁先生的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
遣退了闲杂人等，江澄先请了罪，说自己和蓝涣已经结为道侣了，先斩后奏，还请先生谅解。  
蓝启仁的胡子抖了抖，端着茶杯的手差点把杯子给捏碎。  
“修仙之人也不过是百来年的岁月，我和蓝涣心意相通，准备往后余生都要朝夕相处，不管外人怎么看我们，只要我们彼此相亲相爱，每一天过得都赛似神仙的生活就好。”  
“我知先生心里一定恼恨，可是，爱了就是爱了，男人也好，女人也罢，都是上天注定的缘分，我们不会有子嗣，可我江家的弟子和你蓝家的亲眷不是没有出挑之人，宗族的延续，未必一定要嫡系的才行，能者居之，宗族的未来才能更加辉煌。”  
“学生说句难听的话，如今的蓝家经济来源都是靠祖上的积累，蓝家后嗣繁盛，这么下去，总有一天会座山吃空，如果先生接受学生成为蓝家主母，我把莲花坞当嫁妆嫁到蓝家来也无怨，当然，授鱼不如授渔，我若是成了蓝家的主母，自然会挑选精通赚钱之道的亲眷弟子，让蓝家的财政摆脱未来可能要面临的窘境。”  
“先生，我可不是在威胁你，我知你爱惜孤本，我把这些年收集起来的孤本都给你送来了。”  
江宗主不愧是当了十几年宗主的人，说话斩钉截铁，做事雷厉风行，不等人家蓝启仁先生说话，直接从乾坤袋里不断的掏出了江家秘藏的那些令人眼花缭乱的绝世孤本。  
蓝启仁气呼呼朝自家的大侄子瞪了一眼，眼瞅着江澄掏啊掏，竟然从乾坤袋里掏出了近半个屋子的书籍来，他不由得站起身来，随手在堆积如山的书籍中抽了一本，顿时面色大变。  
“你怎会有这个？”  
“无意间得到的。”江澄恭恭敬敬的说，终于把乾坤袋里的孤本掏完了，跪在地上，显得乖巧。  
才怪，我可是费尽心思才得到这半屋子的书，就想着有一天能用得上，先生，金山银山堆在你面前，未必能令你动容，可这些孤本古籍放在你面前，你绝对会动摇。  
“这么多的孤本古籍，难为你这些年仔细收藏了，这一路上背过来，累了吧，喝口水，歇歇。”  
果然，蓝启仁先生的语气缓和了些许。  
“是蓝涣背过来的，他力气大。”  
蓝启仁瞥了眼大侄子，朝他无声的哼了下，你等着去抄家规吧。  
这倒好，我让你出去散散心，你散心给散回来个侄媳妇来，别人也就罢了，竟然是江澄，蓝曦臣啊蓝曦臣，你真有本事啊！  
瞄了眼手牵着手在他这个孤寡老人面前秀恩爱的侄儿和侄媳妇，再瞧瞧堆积如山的孤本古籍，他不耐烦的挥了挥手。  
“别跪着碍眼了，赶紧离我远点，我要整理一下这些传下来不易的古籍，你是蓝家的家主，只要是为蓝家着想，还有什么事什么人能阻止你的，当了莲花坞的主母，别给我蓝家丢人就行！”  
蓝曦臣和江澄恭恭敬敬磕头致谢，蓝启仁轻声咳嗽了一下，道：“我可不是因为这些古籍……”  
“叔父是世间最好的长辈！”江澄赔上最真挚的笑脸，弯下身子作揖，“江澄以后一定把叔父当成自己的亲叔父。”  
蓝启仁的胡子又抖了抖，白捡了个侄子。  
哼，总比那个整天把他快气死的某个人要好！  
——————  
金麟台，门生疾步进了金家宗主的书房，“宗主，江宗主和泽芜君来了。”  
已经被宗务快要折磨疯的金凌抬起脸来，一脸懵逼，舅舅和泽芜君一起来了？  
等他整理好仪容仪表，站在书房门口迎接两位修真界顶级大神的时候，揉揉眼睛，没眼花吧，他舅舅拉着泽芜君的手？  
“金凌，以后他就是你舅父，舅舅给你找了个大靠山。”  
嗯？  
我一定在做梦！  
金凌觉得自己最近的工作太多了，需要休息一下，于是，直接晕了，朝他亲爱的舅舅怀中倒去。  
——————  
又过了一些日子，在姑苏做了短暂停留的忘羡夫夫接到一封书信，江澄写的。  
“十一月初五，我和蓝涣大婚，你们两个赶紧回云深不知处去，别到处溜达了，敢错过了我和蓝涣的大婚，你们这辈子就甭想回姑苏和云梦了。蓝二，你别来问我和你哥是怎么回事，你问你哥去就好，我收集了很多仙草灵丹，送去云深了，魏无羡想要结丹，少不得那些东西辅助，你家道侣结了金丹，也算是拔了我心头一根刺，以后总归是一家人，见了面，总不会那么尴尬。蓝忘机，你哥从小到大，事事顺着你，样样依着你，你扪心自问，这些年来，你为蓝家做过什么？以后，你和魏无羡半年外出，半年在云深看家，让你哥半年到莲花坞来享享清福，半年为你们蓝家卖命，想要讨价还价，莲花坞的大门向你敞开着。”  
魏无羡还没偷看到什么，蓝忘机将信纸揉成一团，咬牙切齿：“江晚吟！”  
拉上自家道侣，御剑直径回了云深不知处。  
——————  
莲花坞的宗主书房，江澄窝在自家道侣的怀里，嘴里嚼着道侣亲手喂给他的花生，唇角带笑，“蓝涣，我生辰这一天你嫁到我莲花坞来当主母，这是送给我的生辰礼吗？”  
“时间虽然紧了点，不过，我就是想要天下人知道，你有我爱着，护着，宠着。”  
十指相扣，唇舌交缠，这辈子，有你足矣！  



End file.
